


Being a Teen is Rough

by BeezlebubYumYum



Category: South Park
Genre: :(, Aged-Up Character(s), Bebe is baby, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Kyle Broflovski, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kyle and Bebe are bffs, Kyle is baby, Kyle's parents are homophobic, M/M, My First South Park Fic, Slow Burn, Slut Shaming, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Theres kinda smut but not really, Toxic Relationships, bendy - Freeform, they're all baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezlebubYumYum/pseuds/BeezlebubYumYum
Summary: Bebe believed she knew her place in the world well enough:She’s Wendy’s best friend, her partner in crime, a shoulder to cry on when she and Stan got into one of their infamous fights.Bebe knew where she belonged, that didn’t mean she enjoyed being there, she just knew she had to be.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bebe and Kyle figure their best friends are in a toxic relationship and they need to break up, for their own good of course.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Being a Teen is Rough

Bebe believed she knew her place in the world well enough:  
She’s Wendy’s best friend, her partner in crime, a shoulder to cry on when she and Stan got into one of their infamous fights.   
Bebe knew where she belonged, that didn’t mean she enjoyed being there, she just knew she had to be. 

Wendy was lying on Bebe’s bed, her face in a pillow, sobbing. Bebe rubbed her back with a concerned look twisted her face. Wendy didn’t usually cry like this, even after Stan and she had their biggest fight she hadn’t cried, only seethed with a cold rage. This one must’ve been awful, they might be broken up for a month!

Bebe thought of that, Wendy would come and hang out with her instead of Stan after school, they’d go to the mall maybe, or just sit in Wendy’s room and get high. Bebe tried not to smile as she imagined having Wendy all to herself, before shaking her head roughly.

Jesus Bebe! What’s wrong with you! Your friend is sobbing and you have the audacity to feel happy?!

You don’t even deserve to know her.

Finally, Wendy got up from the pillow, her eyes were puffy, face red and irritated as she looked at Bebe.

“Sorry Babes, I don’t mean to dump this all on you”

She’s so considerate, and that nickname, it made Bebe’s heart flutter.

“It’s okay! Don’t worry about it! Do you wanna talk about the fight?”

“Not really”

“Oh, um… Wanna smoke a bowl?”

“Yeah”

They were lounging about Bebe’s room; Wendy was hogging the bong when she got a text from Heidi that read:  
“Party out in the mountains tonight, you coming?”

“Hey, Wendy you wanna go to a party?” Bebe expected a no but, “Yes” Wendy spoke staring at the ceiling   
“You sure you’re up for it?”  
“Of course! You think I’m not?”  
“Nono, just, let’s get ready then”

The party was up to usual South Park standards. That was to say trashy. It was out a little into the mountains, a bonfire lit by old cardboard and gasoline sat in the middle of the dancing teens. Partying in South Park wasn't really about partying, it was about getting so high around so many people you forgot how alone you were in this shit-hole town.

Wendy was already feeling the high by the time they pulled up to the party, Bebe could tell.  
"You sure you wanna do this Wendy?" Bebe looked at her with concern. "We could just get a bunch of chips and hotbox it in the Pic Quick parking lot."  
"No" Wendy shook her head limply "I wanna party."

Bebe knew she couldn't win any fight against Wendy even when high.  
"Alright," Bebe unbuckled her seatbelt.  
The moment Bebe opened the car door she was assaulted by the smell of pot, smoke, and sweat. If she weren't more used to it it would've phased her.

"Heyyyyyyyy girllllssss!!!!!" I clearly drink Heidi came up to them, waving her hand wildly.  
"Heyyyyy!" Bebe put on a chipper face as Wendy made a dive straight for the beer cases.

It was gonna be a long night.

Bebe didn’t drink anything, she was already pretty high and decided to play designated driver like Wendy had done for her countless times. Now she watched Wendy mosh around to some shitty garage-grunge Nirvana rip off band. The feedback on the mic of the singer was blaring through the boombox sat next to the beer. She was following Wendy at a distance, dancing, making sure no creeps tried to steal Wendy away while she was drunk when—

Shit.

Stan’s here.

He seemed to have just arrived, though he was already looking pretty drunk; Kyle followed him closely, hand on his shoulder as so to steady him. Bebe quickly made her way to Wendy.  
“Hey Wendy, party’s getting kinda lame, wanna go head in”  
“Naaaaaa”  
“Well we really should get you home, we don’t want your parents to get too worried.”  
“’ S fineee”  
“Just come with me”  
“No! I wanna dance!” Bebe was about to grab Wendy and drag her away but it was too late. Bebe felt Wendy brake away from her with surprising strength 

“Stan!” Wendy slurred out with venom “Where’s the rest of your crew?”

“Oh fuck off Wendy”

“Wha scared t’ fight me without ya boys behind ya!?” 

“Just shut up”

“At least try to fight me dickwad!”

This was probably the second most incoherent drunk fight Bebe had ever seen.

“Would it kill you to leave me alone for once!” Stan finally shouted, swaying from side to side, cheeks flushed with the cold and the beer.

The people around them seemed to halt for a second

Wendy sniffled, whimpered, chugged the rest of her beer, and disappeared into the crowd.

The next hour flowed by like concrete, Bebe deciding to let Wendy learn the hard way why she shouldn’t get wasted. She was sat with Wendy behind a pine tree, Bebe held her hair as she puked her guts out when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around quickly and—  
Oh.  
“What’re you doing here? Where’s Stan?”  
“O-oh” Kyle laughed nervously “He’s passed out in my car, and I was gonna talk to you about something but I see you’re” Kyle was interrupted by loud heave from Wendy “Busy…”   
“Okay” Bebe’s delivery was cold  
Kyle stood there awkwardly until Wendy's stomach was on the ground and helped Bebe carry the drunk girl into her car.

If it were any other guy Bebe would be beyond suspicious at this point, but this was Kyle. Sweet Kyle who’d never shown interest in a girl, let alone taking advantage of one. Once Wendy was all loaded up Bebe turned to him.  
“So what’s up”

“So you see, it’s about—Wait, Bebe are you high!?”

“Kinda yeah” 

Kyle shook his head hard before asking in a whisper “Did you drive here?”

“Yeah” Bebe whispered back amused

“You can’t do that! It’s dangerous!” 

“It’s fineeee, we made it here in one piece, and I’m not thattt high.”

“Look, just let me drop you guys off. Stan’s asleep. We can talk about this tomorrow, and I'll drive you back up here to get your car.”

Bebe didn’t want her parents to think she’d somehow wrecked the car or got it toed, but a free ride did sound nice, and she did wanna hear what Kyle was alluding to.

“Fine.”

The ride back was quiet, they didn’t wanna take any chances waking up the sleeping beauties. Kyle drove with Stan buckled into the passenger seat behind him. Bebe was in the back, Wendy’s head in her lap. She stroked Wendy’s long, silky, black hair and watched the florescent gleam of the streetlights blur together as they passed. Stan was dropped off first, she helped Kyle carry him into his room quietly. Once they were at Bebe’s house Kyle helped her lay Wendy down in her bed. After they exchanged numbers Bebe walked him to the door.

“Thanks for the drive home”

“Don’t sweat it”

“Say, why didn’t you just take Stan home with you?”

Kyle laughed

“Stan didn’t tell his mom where he was going, and my parents would kill me if they found a hungover guy in my room”

“Wouldn’t they be more worried if it was a hungover girl?” Bebe said, crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame

Another laugh from Kyle 

“I think that’d make them more relieved than anything else”

“Oh…”

...  
…  
“Yeah”

“I’m sorry man”

“’ S fine” Kyle looked at his shoes

“Well, have a safe trip home, talk tomorrow right?”

“Right. Goodnight Bebe”

“Goodnight Kyle.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in general so please don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism!!! Ik Wendy's a little ooc in this chapter but that's just because she's not in the best place mentally :,).


End file.
